


Bound

by Stpd_Universe9091



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Science, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Original Fiction, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stpd_Universe9091/pseuds/Stpd_Universe9091
Summary: His arms hurt. He tried to pull them down but he couldn't. When he looked up, he saw they were tied above his head. He took stock of the rest of his body and he realised his legs were also bound with his ass in the air.What the fuck?*Robotverse PWP
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Bound

His arms hurt. He tried to pull them down but he couldn't. When he looked up, he saw they were tied above his head. He took stock of the rest of his body and he realised his legs were also bound with his ass in the air.

What the fuck? 

He turned his head to look around the room. There was nothing but the padded table he was tied to and a robot.

A robot with a dildo? He thought confused.

The robot moved towards him. It stopped between his legs. It had multiple arm's but the arm with the dildo was aimed towards him. Towards his ass.

He tried to squirm away but it was no use. The robot aim the dildo, with amazing precision, at his hole. He felt a wet sensation of lube as the dildo was rubbed against his hole. Pleasure shot through him, against his will.

He jumped as another arm started rolling his balls together. As his pleasure intensified he couldn't think about why or how he ended up here. His cook was so hard he started to leak against his stomach.

A low moan tore through his throat at the the delicious stretch of his muscles as the robot slowly entered the dildo into his ass hole. The dildo was big but not too big that it hurt to be penetrated without any prep. When the slow filling in his ass finally stopped, he squirmed trying to adjust to amazing sensation of being filled.

The arm of the robot started moving. The pace was so slow. It was maddening after a few thrust but he had no leverage to push back and fuck himself on the dildo with the way his legs were tied up. 

A frustrated grunt left his throat.

As if the powers that be that were behind this heard him, the robot arm started moving faster. His moan was louder than he intended but he couldn't make himself care when the arm changed the angle and was nailing his spot like it had a gps lock on it.

Oh, God! 

The arm fucked him for felt like ages. It felt so good, he never wanted it to stop. He had never felt this amazing.

Another wet sensation filled him up as more lube was squirted through the dildo into his ass. He was beyond thought and he couldn't stop the noises leaving his mouth.

The arm's pace slowed down to a stop. Something was happening. Something that made his cock twitch and ache. He was being stretched further as the feeling of fullness in his ass kept increasing. He was frustrated that the arm stopped but the increasing pressure was amazing. He had never been so full in his life. He rutted against the expanding dildo and moaned his assent. 

Fuck! 

The dildo didn't stop filling up and he was almost to his limit.

He wanted it to stop but it was pressing deliciously against his spot. He moaned even louder. He was afraid what it would feel like if the arm moved when he was so full. He lay there panting like he was running a marathon. Finally, the dildo stopped filling up. He felt like he would explode from the inside. The dildo filling him up so full and so deep.

A long moment passed and his traitor of a body started moving back on it's own accord, wanting - no, needing - to fuck itself on the dildo. With the limited movement he had, he managed to move a fraction on an inch but that was all he needed. Pleasure unlike he'd ever felt moved from his ass and spread throughout his body. 

The same powers from before, heard his body's plea and starter moving the arm. If someone could die from pleasure, now was the time. The pace, as slow and tourtous as it was, made blood rush to his ears. He couldn't hear anything above his loud moans and panting.

He felt like the minute his orgasm hit, his heart was going to stop beating. The arm move faster, the presure in his balls skyrocketed. Another arm moved to his cock. If he thought that pleasure as too much before, he was sure now he was in heaven. It didn't even take more than a few pulls to his cock and he was coming like a flood had opens up inside him.

It probably took him a few hours for his orgasm to stop. Atleast that what it felt like, as he lay panting and shaking from the shocks coursing through his body. The dildo deflated inside him and the arm pulled it out. 

He was so blissed out, he didn't even notice his arms and legs being united from their binding. He eyes refused to open and his limbs refused to move. He passed out happy and fuckout.

**Author's Note:**

> This the first work I have ever written. I was so scared to upload it because I don't know if it's any good. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know of any tags I should add or change. I don't know if I tagged it properly.


End file.
